1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display which can reduce material cost.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the recent information society, the importance of display devices serving as a visual information medium is increasing. However, it was a large problem in cathode ray tubes that were mainly used as the display device in that their weight and the size were large. Accordingly, many kinds of flat panel display devices have been recently developed so as to solve the problems of the cathode ray tubes.
Examples of the flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electro-luminescence (EL). Most of the flat panel display devices have been put to practical use and have been put on the market.
Out of the flat panel display devices, the application range of the liquid crystal display has widened because the liquid crystal display can be manufactured to be light and thin and can be driven under low power consumption. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display has been used as a personal computer such as a notebook PC, office automation equipment, audio/video equipment, an interior/outdoor advertising display device, a navigation device, a rear sensor, etc. The liquid crystal display displays a desired image on the screen by controlling the transmission amount of light beam depending on video signals applied to a plurality of control switches arranged in a matrix format. The liquid crystal display has been rapidly advanced toward a larger size and higher resolution owing to recent security of mass production technologies and recent results of research and development.
As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel 2 connected to driving circuits and displaying an image, a holding member 3 for holding the liquid crystal panel 2, and a top case 1 surrounding edges of the liquid crystal panel 2 and the holding member 3. A backlight unit for irradiating light onto the liquid crystal panel 2 is further held in the holding member 3. The top case 1 protects the liquid crystal panel 2 from an external impact.
The top case 1 is manufactured in a rectangular frame shape in accordance with the size of the liquid crystal panel 2. As the liquid crystal panel 2 increases in size, the size of the top case 1 also increases. Therefore, the top case 1 having a conventional rectangular frame shape may be deteriorated in workability due to poor assembly efficiency, and increases production costs such as material cost and packaging cost. Especially, with the recent trend of a large-sized liquid crystal panel 2, a long-axis part and a short-axis part constituting the top case 1 are separately manufactured and then the long-axis part and the short-axis part are welded or screwed as shown in FIG. 2, and this results in additional cost for welding or screwing.